Spell
by Ren3oki Jaganshi
Summary: Podria matarte justo ahora que estas dormido....pero algo me lo impidio...es el sonido de tu voz diciendo mi nombre...Hiei s POV shonen ai HxK.dejen reviews


Bueno, este fic lo hice oyendo "all right" espero que les guste mi e-mail esta abierto para criticas ya saben todos los warnings y disclaimers asi que se los ahorro.Es el primero que subo a internet a ver que tal me quedo tarde un mes en acabarlo.

Spell.

¿Qué clase de hechizo has usado en mi?

Ya no soy el de antes,

¿acaso estoy enfermo?

Si, eso debe ser; estoy enfermo.

En cuanto apareces me siento mal.

Tengo deseos de correr; alejarme de ti

Pero solo me quedo inmóvil.

El sonido de tu voz diciendo mi nombre,

La dulce fragancia a rosas que emana de tu cuerpo,

Tus cabellos de fuego bailando sobre tus hombros…

Y esos ojos de esmeralda en los que siempre me reflejo.

Todo eso me tiene hipnotizado.

Confundido y perdido.

Debe ser la magia del kitsune

La que me causa esta debilidad;

Me has debilitado poco a poco desde que te conoci.

Cuando te conoci no me sentia asi.

Tus movimientos tan precisos y elegantes en la batalla

tenian mi admiración como guerrero y youkai

pero ahora admiro cada uno de tus movimientos

sin importarme que sean insignificantes.

Tu caminar tan seguro y elegante,

la forma en que sujetas esa rosa que siempre te acompaña,

como cuidas tu cabellera,

incluso tu respiración tan tranquila cuando duermes…

Asi es, me tienes tan hechizado

Que no pude evitar observarte mientras duermes.

Preguntandome en que estabas soñando,

Preguntandome si en verdad eras tan descuidado

como para no notar mi youki tan cerca de ti.

Podria ser un enemigo dispuesto a matarte;

podria matarte justo ahora que estas dormido

solo bastaria con una agitada de mi espada para ponerle fin a tu existencia.

Podria ponerle fin a esta debilidad..

Pero algo me lo impidio…

Es el recuerdo de tu sonrisa calida el que llego a mi mente,

Es el recuerdo del sonido de tu voz

diciendo mi nombre el que me impidio matarte.

El recuerdo de nuestras miradas encontrandose

Me confundio todavía mas

y me lleno de ira y frustacion

por no poder acabar con esta debilidad que me causa tu hechizo..

De nuevo recuerdo tu voz llamandome,

y entonces me doy cuenta;

no era mi imaginación

en verdad estabas llamandome

susurrabas mi nombre dormido

en medio de la noche

¡soñabas conmigo!

¿Como alguien como yo podia estar en tus sueños?

Yo, el "niño prohibido"

Y tu, el legendario Youko Kurama.

"No soy siquiera merecedor de que me nombres entre sueños"

Dije en voz alta, con un dejo de tristeza

Mientras dejaba que una de mis manos

Jugara con uno de los mechones frontales de tu cabello.

"Eso no es cierto, mi Hiei"

¡Estas despierto!

¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?

¿ese hechizo tuyo, ademas

de causarme malestar, ahora nubla mi mente?

Lleno de ira, solo me quedo inmóvil ante ti.

Mientras espero que me hables nuevamente.

¿Acaso estaras molesto conmigo?

No te culparia pues invadi tu territorio mientras dormias.

Pero, por alguna extraña razon

Tu solo me sonries calidamente como siempre lo haces.

Un sentimiento de culpa comienza a apoderarse de mi.

¿Cómo pude siquiera pensar en matarte?

Estoy furioso conmigo mismo,

Pero, al mismo tiempo estoy desesperado,

Confundido y perdido de nuevo.

Finalmente, no puedo aguantar mas…

Como el fuego antes de extinguirse,

Exploto; ya no puedo mas,

Uno a uno comienzo a decirte los motivos de mi malestar;

Ni siquiera tengo tiempo para respirar.

He perdido el auto control

Que me costo años adquirir

Una vez que acabe de decirtelo,

Tu solo me ves con esos ojos de jade.

Tal vez estas sorprendido o molesto

Ni siquiera te doy tiempo de contestarme,

Comienzo a gritarte:

"¿Por qué tu sonrisa es tan calida?"

"¿Por qué tu voz hace que mi cuerpo tiemble?"

"¿Por qué siempre me miras con tanta calidez?"

"¿Por qué cuando estas herido no puedo pensar en nada mas?"

"¿Por qué deseo con desesperación estar entre tus brazos justo ahora?"

"¿Por qué me has hechizado¿tanto deseas debilitarme?"

En estos momentos me doy cuenta

De que tengo miedo.

Tengo miedo de lo que vas a decirme,

¿Por qué, si solo son palabras no ataques?

Pero ese miedo desaparece al sentir tus brazos

Rodeando mi cuerpo, como si me protegieras

No necesito proteccion, no hay ningun enemigo,

Pero……

Entre tus brazos me siento seguro,

Me siento….feliz.

Ahora me doy cuenta de que tus brazos

Son mas calidos que el fuego.

Pero hay algo diferente en ellos

Al contrario del fuego, no me queman,

No me hieren.

Con una de tus suaves manos, tomas mi rostro

Y, con delicadeza me haces verte a los ojos,

En ellos hay aun mas calidez que antes.

Hay algo distinto en ellos, por que ahora tu mirada

Es solo para mi, y hace que mi rostro se sienta caliente.

"Estas equivocado Hiei, lo que sientes no es malo,

Por que yo tambien lo siento"

Me dices con firmeza en tus palabras.

"En efecto es un hechizo lo que tienes,

Pero no es maligno"

Me siento aliviado de que me digas eso pero…

"Si no es maligno entonces

¿Qué es?" te vuelvo a preguntar,

Esta vez ya no grito ni estoy desesperado.

"es un hechizo maravilloso,

Se podria decir que es un milagro"

"Pero… ¿Cómo se llama?"

Insisto.

"Se llama Amor"

Me vuelves a sonreir mientras me miras a los ojos.

Recuerdo esa palabra.

Los bandidos que me criaron me advirtieron acerca de eso.

Decian que era una maldición,

Lo mas bajo a lo que podia llegar un youkai.

Una sensación que atonta tu mente y te debilita.

Como una enfermedad incurable.

Mi padrino me decia que si alguna vez lo sentia,

Debia matar al repugnante ser que me lo causara.

Ya que acabaria siendo su esclavo

Y me utilizaria como su juguete.

Pero al sentir tus deliciosos labios

Tomando los mios, reclamandolos como tuyos

Sintiendo tu lengua hambrienta entrar en mi boca

Decidi que, fuera quien fuera,

Aquel que se atreva a decirme que eres un ser repugnante

Conocera el filo de mi espada.

La luna y las estrellas eran mudas testigos de cómo un kitsune y un medio koorime , eran victimas de un hechizo poderoso.

A la luz de la luna que brillaba con mayor intensidad esa noche, Kurama y Hiei se fundieron en uno solo, besandose con ternura.

Por un momento, el Jaganshi parecio enfurecerse pero, cuando Kurama aprisiono sus labios con los propios, el semblante de Hiei cambio totalmente por uno de paz, dejandose llevar por el hechizo que en el habia puesto su kitsune.

SUYO. Solo suyo y de nadie mas.

Solo el podia recibir la calidez de la sonrisa del kitsune.

Solo el podria perderse en esos ojos de esmeralda.

Solo el podia ser victima de los hechizos del kitsune.

La calidez de los brazos de Kurama seria solo para el.

"Te amo, Hiei"

Kurama interrumpio el beso con esas dulces palabras.

"Te amo, Kurama"

Esas fueron las unicas palabras que articulo Hiei antes de continuar el beso.

OWARI.

Autora: Renzoki-chan

Los personajes le pertenecen a Yoshihiro Togashi-san.


End file.
